goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Superheroes 3: Justice League (Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Video 16)
Transcript Man (Eric)-Fantastic Frank vs. The Mad Scientist. Howie Mandel-No. Wonder Woman vs. The Mad Scientist. Wonder Woman-How so? Man (Joey)-Make way for emergency vehicles! *Cop Gal arrives* Cop Gal-No. Don't make way for emergency vehicles. They don't need to be quick! Man (Brian)-Expect the unexpected! *Vehicle Repair-o-rama arrives* Vehicle Repair-O-Rama-No. Expect the expected. Howie Mandel-I was really just to say that. And my ladies, got your superpowers? Vehicle Repair-O-Rama-Yes, Howie. Man (Professor)-Anyone is a winner. *Mermaid Gal joins in with a mask and cape* Mermaid Gal-Nothing is a winner, anyone is a loser! Can't you just get it right? Man (Eric)-Avoid phones for talking. *Phone Scammer appears* Phone Scammer-You can use your phone for talking. Remember, there are subtitles straight in the theater! Man (Brian)-Welcome to the Fitness Center where you can get fit! *Super Weightlifter runs on in as a villain* Super Weightlifter-No. Welcome to the Lazy Center where you will never get fit and you will also be lazy! He is already fat enough! Howie Mandel-I was supposed to say that. The only card said "legit people" is only a wrong legit person while I was here. Man (Paul)-New clean energy solutions. *Wind Breaker arrives* Wind Breaker-No. Old dirty energy solutions, the windmills aren't clean yet since 1918. Isn't that right, windmills? Man (Eric)-Speed matters! We'll never keep you waiting! *Puffer Gal joins in too* Puffer Gal-No. They're always lazy and there's a 0% chance it'll work! Man (Brian)-Strengthen the core business. Launch new products. *Product Launcher joins in* Product Launcher-No. Weaken the core business. Launch old products. Man (Paul)-Increase your profits. *Magnet Gal arrives* Magnet Gal-No. Decrease your profits. Man (Eric)-Never fear, we'll be on our way! Frankie Hamilton-Yes, and besides, I got a movie trailer on the screen! *rolls camera* Movie Narrator-Coming this fall…they need a hero…justice spells out - justice - league! Frankie Hamilton-*on screen* Say hello to our whole gang of heroes where they exist! (montage shows Wonder Woman rescuing a nerd in the alley by defeating a guy in the dark coat with a sledgehammer, Cop Gal arresting a guy with a burglar mask trying to steal his money, Vehicle Repair-O-Rama repairing a truck at Auto Zone, Mermaid Gal throws water frisbees at a train on the tracks, Phone Scammer scanning his contract in the waiting room, Super Weightlifter lifting an ice cream truck for the children to keep thieves from stealing, Wind Breaker using a ceiling fan blowing shopping carts away, Puffer Gal kicks a burglar in the crotch to keep from stealing, Product Launcher shoots bullets at a passenger with an NRA, Magnet Gal using a magnet at the gas station) Movie Narrator-Justice League, where will they defeat Frankie from destroying everything? Join us to theaters now. Frankie Hamilton-*defeated by a gang of superheroes on the sidewalk* Aw, I think I broke my smolder… Phone Scammer-We did it, gang! Mermaid Gal-I hope I didn't ask me for a better situation. Super Weightlifter-Man, all this lifting makes me sweaty. I'm just going to go get an ice pack. Wonder Woman-And just another job well done for… All Superheroes-…the Justice League! Howie Mandel-*rushes on in quickly* HOW REALLY DARE YOU MADE US SAY THAT?? I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SAY THAT!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT SUPERHEROES DON'T EXIST??? THEY ALWAYS FEAR TO THEMSELVES!!! (Okay, I'm out of ideas. Upload another video if you want Howie Mandel to do next.) (And another superheroes video to upload…or is it?) Gallery Gert Martinez.PNG|Wonder Woman Barbra Paxton.jpg|Cop Gal Brittany Rameriez.jpg|Vehicle Repair-O-Rama Claire Montana.jpg|Mermaid Gal Emma Carter.jpg|Phone Scammer Gabirella Martinez.jpg|Wind Breaker Hayley Huff.jpg|Puffer Gal Kat Porter.jpg|Product Launcher Mandy Thomas.jpg|Magnet Gal Villain Franke Hamilton.jpg|Super Weightlifter Category:Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Videos